Big Daddy
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Just smut, nothing redeemable about this. Merle/OC [MACE] Return of my OC Ace.


Merle let the bike idle as Ace stepped off and he was left walking it into place. One look over at her let him know she was already on board for everything he wanted to. She always was who the fuck was he kidding. Bitch loved sex more than him.

"Hurry up Merle." She purred.

Merle stepped off the bike watching the familiar sway of her hips as she walked through the door. He took off after her not letting her get to far ahead of him. His arms came around her making her laugh as she was lifted and slung over his shoulders with a hard slap to her ass to silence her. He wasn't in the mood for her teasing this evening.

Dropping her unceremoniously to the bed his shirt was torn from his body quickly as he kicked his boots off. Ace wasted no time in ridding herself off her clothes and was kneeling in his bed her hand slipping between her spread thighs as she watched him work his clothes off. Merle growled smelling her arousal in the air making his cock strain and beg to buried in her.

As soon as his pants hit the floor Merle wrapped his hand around arm pulling her to the foot of the bed. She was lifted swiftly as he spun to the wall putting her against it. Her legs came up wrapping around him quickly keeping him tight against her.

"Aint gonna be easy on you."

She smiled at him, "If I wanted a pussy I'd be a lesbian Merle Dixon."

Merle grinned at her waggling his eyebrows, "We could work something out."

"Shut the fuck up and get to it." She huffed.

Merle claimed her mouth sliding into her hot warm channel and groaned at hot tight she was. No matter how many times he'd fucked her senseless she was always tight, to fuckin' tight gripping his cock just perfect.

She moaned breaking away from the kiss her head dropping back against the wall with a loud thump. Merle closed his mouth over her throat hot kisses and bites marring her neck that was open to him. She never went without some type of mark from him every time this happened.

"Harder" She panted her hands sliding along his body.

Merle complied driving into her harder pushing her further into the wall. She hissed through clenched teeth sinking her nails into him spurring him on. Merle growled suddenly stepping back and letting her feet hit the ground. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

Walking backwards his legs hit the bed and she started towards him her hands meeting his chest hard knocking him back. Merle collapsed back and she was on him in a second. Her hands planted on his chest as she slid down his length with no preamble.

Merle growled gripping her ass harder, "Get to fuckin' work."

Her nails bit into his chest and she circled her hips over his groin taking him deeps, "I can do that big daddy."

Merle grimaced at the nick name thinking about when his brother had walked in on them hearing that. He'd got shit over that still to this day. Fidgety little fuckin' bastard.

Ace was grinning at him as she lifted her hips off of him and rocking her hips back down on to him. Merle slapped her ass harder every time she tried to slow her pace knowing it was pissing her off.

"You bastard."

Merle grinned rolling them over suddenly snapping his hips into her harder making her cry out. Dipping his head he took her rosy peak into his mouth sucking hard while the other kneaded her breast his fingers rolling and pulling her nipple. Switching out he gave the other the same treatment as she writhed against him meeting his thrust with her own lifted hips.

Merle growled feeling her muscles working against him trying to control his pace. He lifted his eyes to hers and growled forcing her legs higher up his body and renewed his efforts.

"I think fuckin' not."

She laughed but it died off the second he sunk into her harder. Merle watched as her breast rocked with his thrust and her hip lifted taking him in. Planting his hands on each side of her head Merle watched her face as her orgasm washed over her. Her blue eyes blazed with lust as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Merle slipped his fingers down circling her clit drawing out her orgasm as he chased his own. Slamming into her harder he growled feeling the tension starting low in his body and spreading out. She locked her legs around his waist just as he buried himself balls deep.

Merle dropped forward panting heavily as her hands smoothed over his back her legs still locked around him. The aftershocks shooting through her couple with his own was starting to get to him so he pulled back far enough from her letting himself slide from her.

She yawned against his neck, "I'm tired big daddy." Their was laughter in her voice.

"I'm gonna knock the shit out of you for that fuckin' shit you know that right? He still says shit about that." Merle growled.

She hummed in her throat her hands kneading the muscles in his back, "Only fair you give him shit about any and everything."

"Fuck the both of you."

Ace grinned at him pulling back, "I'm up for it but some how I don't think you are." She winked at him.

Merle huffed rolling on to his back away from her. His breathing was evening out and he felt fatigue from the past few days trying to pull him under to sleep. Ace curled up at his side her naked form sliding along his own as she kicked her leg over him. Merle shut his eyes trying to will himself to go to sleep even as he felt his cock hardening again.

Her hands were still smoothing and kneading his body and she smiled against his side, "Why Merle Dixon I don't think your quite done yet." She purred gripping his cock and pumping it.


End file.
